In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool for removal and replacement of fasteners comprised of a nut on a stabilizer bar link ball shaped joint bolt having a round or oval head, a threaded shaft and a polygonal, internal polygonal, TORX® shape, internal TORX® shape, or otherwise non-circular configured tip on the shaft. Such fasteners may be used to connect linkage arms in a vehicle suspension system, for example.
Stabilizer links are typically incorporated in the front end assembly of a vehicle suspension system. Stabilizer links connect the wheel support assembly of the suspension system to the vehicle chassis or undercarriage. From time to time such links may require repair and/or replacement. Typically, such links are incorporated in the suspension system by attachment thereof by means of a round or oval headed, threaded bolt and a nut with various washers, grommets and the like, incorporated in the attachment assembly. However, the stabilizer link may have a configuration or shape which renders access thereto inconvenient and difficult. Thus, removal of such a link may be especially challenging.
Many Ford Motor Company vehicles, for example, incorporate such a front stabilizer end link that is difficult to access. That is, such a link has a configuration or shape wherein the end of the link attached to the wheel support assembly is recessed relative to the lower control arm approximately two inches. Access to the end of the link, in order to remove the nut from the threaded fastener holding the link in position is thus extremely limited. Consequently, heretofore, in order to remove the round or oval headed fastener in the form of a bolt and thus disengage the link could require two mechanics. One mechanic would position a pry-bar against the link to hold or fix it in position. The other mechanic would then attempt to place a socket on the nut and turn the nut in order to remove it from the bolt holding the link in position. Because of the inaccessibility of the end of the link and the potential necessity of two workmen in order to remove, repair and replace such a linkage repair is often expensive and, of course, difficult. Thus, there developed a need for a tool and a methodology which would simplify the disengagement or removal of the round or oval headed bolt and the nut attaching such a linkage element.